


Payback

by Keeroo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Innapropriate Use of a Cane, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeroo/pseuds/Keeroo
Summary: You would do anything to see V lose his cool, and you use every tactic to drive him wild. What happens when he finally breaks?





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Someone complimented my smut writing, so I revised this scene and posted it as a response. Originally it was meant to be part of a mini fic but didn't fit once I got the first few chapters done. Enjoy!

You were a moth to V’s flame from the first moment you laid eyes on him. Every aspect of his persona, from the curve of his smirking lips to the way his fingers wrapped around the handle of his cane, made you wonder who he really was. What was his real name? Where did he come from? And how the _fuck_ did his every syllable make you ache with need?

It was obvious he had no idea the effect he was having on you, too. His focus was only ever on the mission, and his lovely eyes slid by you with barely a pause to acknowledge your presence. It drove you nuts, and you weren’t going to just lie back and take it.

You started slow, with an occasional bite of your lip or a sly wink when the others weren’t paying attention. His reaction was so subtle you almost missed it; the barest twitch of his lips and widening of his pupils, a millimeter of change if you were lucky. Not enough, you needed to do something more drastic.

It became a game to you. How every time he left you electrified, you made it a mission to return the favor. A lingering hand on his arm, an extra sway of your hips as you walked by, an exaggerated moan when you stretched your arms… You were shameless, you wanted to see him completely lose his composure and you wouldn’t stop until it happened.

As the days rolled on, his reactions grew more noticeable. It gave you a surge of self-satisfaction the first time you saw his grip on his cane tighten, a pulse of pride when you made him blush. You almost laughed when you heard his breath hitch. Oh, payback was sweet.

Until the day he returned the favor.

Nico and Nero were elsewhere, testing some new idea of hers against a small horde of Empusa. You were alone with the poet for the first time in weeks, and you weren’t pulling any punches. He was reading, as always. Quietly sitting on the couch and minding his own business. Unacceptable.

You went to sit beside him, chewing your lip as you looked through your lashes at the page. He didn’t react, so you rested your head on his shoulder, the ends of your hair tickling his tattooed skin as you hummed. He sighed but still didn’t move.

“Read to me?” you asked.

He stared at you and the moment was too perfect to resist. You licked your lips.

V moved faster than you could think. The book clattered as he dropped it, his shoulder gone from under your cheek. He caught you before you fell, lean arms supporting your weight and gripping you securely.

“This game has gone on far too long,” he rumbled, and then he kissed you.

He was rougher than you would’ve expected, insistent and hungry. It set you on fire and you responded in kind, wrapping your arms around him as your tongue darted forth to meet his. His flavor and scent enveloped you in peppermint and leather as his hands rested on your hips, thumbs rubbing small circles in the tender flesh.

It was too much; you moaned against his mouth, surrendering to his will. His lips twisted into a victorious smirk, but you were too far gone to care. As long as he kept kissing you, kept _touching_ you, you were too happy to admit defeat.

His grip on your hips shifted and you fell back onto the couch with a surprised gasp. V’s eyes gleamed as he picked up his cane and used the curve of the handle to hook onto the belt loop of your jeans, pulling the fabric down bit by bit. You lifted your hips to help and within moments your legs were bare.

“Hmmm… however shall I amuse myself?” he mused, deftly flipping his cane so the handle was in his palm. He traced the blunted tip up your calf, leaving goosebumps behind. He smirked and continued, crossing the sensitive skin of your inner thigh to rest on your mound and pressing down gently.

It felt so good, you were helpless to resist the urge to press against the hard metal with more force, wiggling just enough to get a bit of friction. Your hands flew to the armrest to clench the cushion, using it as an anchor. A wicked idea popped into your mind. You still hadn’t seen him lose composure, not to your satisfaction. Time to play dirty.

“Put it in me,” you moaned, rolling your hips against his cane suggestively.

V’s lips popped open and his brows shot up in surprise and you felt a surge of victory as the metal resting against your core trembled. You watched with glee as his Adam’s apple bobbed and he struggled to mask his reaction. Yet still, you wanted more.

“Please, V… _fuck me_ with your cane,” you begged.

He dropped it.

You smirked as he cleared his throat and reached down to pick up the silver again, his breathing a dead giveaway of his excitement. His every reaction spurred you to push him farther, only adding gasoline to the fire of your desire. It might not be wise, but you didn’t care.

“Please, please, _please_… fuck me with your cane, then fuck me with your cock.”

He was still for a long beat, processing your new attitude. Slowly, his lips spread into a grin. “At your pleasure.”

The silver tip moved, tracing the fabric of your panties and nudging them aside to find your aching heat. V used only the slightest amount of pressure, allowing the first inch inside your sodden folds. You wanted to scream in frustration; he was _torturing_ you.

“Truly a lovely picture,” the poet crooned, his eyes glued to where your flesh met his tool.

“More, I need _more_…”

He hummed and pushed another portion of the metal inside to scrape at your walls, biting his lower lip at the vision before him. It was a strange sensation, to have the expanse of metal probing your depths, but the sheer forbiddeness of it was intoxicating.

“Tell me how much you like it,” he purred.

You moaned your enthusiasm and he started thrusting, the metal making an obscene wet sound as it slid through you. The cold length quickly warmed inside your all-encompassing heat. V’s free hand went to his obvious erection, stroking in time with his ministrations. His already heavy breathing deepened until he was outright panting and the knowledge of his enjoyment set you on fire.

You rocked your hips, trying to get the metal to hit you just right. It sank deeper until it could go no further and with every motion of his arm the flames grew hotter.

“I’m so close,” you whined.

He moved his hand from himself to dip under your panties, his thumb finding your swollen bud easily and rubbing circles around it. The combination sent you hurtling over the edge into bliss, every muscle tightening as you cried out your release. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded your nerves, leaving them tingling in its wake as you slowly came back down.

V leaned forward to kiss your hip, carefully withdrawing his cane with a squelch. You could barely breathe as he tossed his cane aside, his hair tickling your thigh as your elbows fell away. His beautiful hands went to work at his pants and within moments the dark fabric lied on the floor.

“Lie on your side,” he commanded you as his cock met open air. It was significantly wider than his cane and your core twinged in excitement at the thought of him stretching you.

With half-lidded eyes, you shifted your weight and bent your legs, leaving room for him to climb onto the couch with you. The tiny piece of furniture barely fit you both, but V managed well enough. He turned your shoulders so your spine was flat and lifted one leg over his shoulder, opening you up for his length. His eyes shone as he rolled his hips forward and slid home with a muttered curse.

_“Fuck,_ you look divine wrapped around me.”

You hummed your pleasure as he pulled back, sending flames racing across your limbs. He braced his weight on one arm, tangling the other in your hair as he established a smooth rhythm that let you feel every inch of him. The slow pace had you mewling, your hands tugging at his hips in a desperate bid for more speed, but he was merciless.

“V, please…”

He tightened his grip on your locks, lightly tugging to the side to expose your neck. Your elevated leg ached as he pressed against it to kiss your throat, his voice a low whisper.

“Please what? I’m afraid you’ll need to be more specific.”

He punctuated the last word with a single, violent thrust that would’ve cracked your skull against the armrest if his hand hadn’t cushioned the blow. You panted as shockwaves of euphoria cascaded through every inch of your skin, the small hairs on your forearms standing on end from the delightful impact.

_“Please, fuck me!”_ you gasped out.

V hummed his approval and shifted, resting one foot on the floor as you lifted your hips off the couch to get a better angle. With his hand still cushioning you, he grunted and threw his head back as he slammed into you, his motions so powerful they sent the van rattling.

_“Fuck yes!” _

He bottomed out and you gasped, hips trembling as he touched the deepest part of you. You moved his hand to your throat, using your own palm to guard against impacts as his fingers tightened around your neck. With your other hand you feverishly rubbed your clit, and just as your vision started to flicker you exploded.

V’s shuddering groan marked his own peak as you milked him into ecstasy, and he hastily pulled out to spill his hot seed on your stomach. He released your neck to pump himself, shooting long white tendrils across your body as you rose to meet it. Spent, he sat back and pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

After a moment of quiet panting, he started chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” you asked, eyes still closed as you basked in the afterglow.

“I’ll never see my cane the same way, knowing it was once inside you,” he replied.

A wicked grin spread across your lips and you opened one eye to watch his reaction. “Would it help to see it again? Maybe on a regular basis?”

He smirked and trailed a finger down your leg, eyes flashing as he watched his pale hand move across your flesh. “I doubt it, but there’s only one way to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at https://keeroo92.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! See you soon!


End file.
